Irrépressible
by Nathalea
Summary: Une réécriture de la scène de l'interrogatoire, d'abord du point de vue de Kylo Ren, puis du point de vue de Rey (Deux chapitres).
1. De l'ombre

Bonjour amis lecteurs =)

C'est la première fois que je me risque à une fanfic Star Wars, aussi je crains vos retours ^^. Je voulais juste avertir avant de commencer qu'évidemment, ça va spoiler à mort, puisque je reprends l'intégralité d'une scène de Star Wars VII, dialogues compris (sauf la fin). Donc voilà, mieux vaut avoir vu le film, vous êtes prévenus.

Aussi, je crois qu'il faut que je précise qu'au stade où en sont les films, on ignore encore quel est le lignage de Rey (et je ne suis pas là pour déchainer les passions à ce sujet ^^). La suite nous apprendra peut-être qu'elle a un lien de parenté avec Kylo Ren, auquel cas, cette fiction deviendra incestueuse ^^. Il est évident que dans cette fanfic, à mes yeux, ils ne sont pas parents. Je vous livre simplement une vision personnelle d'une scène que j'ai personnellement beaucoup appréciée (parce qu'on aime tous les bad boys ^^).

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture, et j'espère ne pas vous donner envie de me trucider x)

* * *

Je suis seul dans la pièce obscure. Je suis seul. Je contemple le masque. Ses orbites vides me dévisagent, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. Lire le vide en moi.

C'est faux, je ne suis pas vide. Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, reprends-toi…

Je La sens. Elle s'agite comme un animal en furie tout au fond de mes entrailles, un rayon incandescent qui me transperce, griffe, laboure, vibre au rythme terrifiant d'un univers sur le point de naître, d'un Soleil en ébullition, d'une singularité refoulée à son maximum, mordant, écrasant, détruisant tout, pour exploser hors de ma poitrine, faire bouillir mes veines, éclater mon cœur, me posséder.

La Force.

Elle est là tout autour de moi, Elle imprègne l'atmosphère tel un fluide. Elle se concentre contre tous les pores de ma peau et fait pression, aussi bien pour entrer que pour sortir. Je La sens, à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure, me traverser, faire de moi Son réceptacle, ne plus me quitter…

Elle me remplit. Je ne suis pas vide. Je devrais l'être…

Elle se contracte à nouveau en moi, cette terreur sourde… Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Mais je n'enlèverai pas mon masque. Laisser ces orbites vides me contempler, moi… Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis que le masque. C'est mieux ainsi.

Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de me tenir au bord d'un immense précipice… ?

Non, le masque. Regarde-le masque. Ce n'est pas qu'un masque, c'est _lui_. Sois à la hauteur. Tu n'as pas peur. Tu ne perdras pas le contrôle. La Force est puissante en toi, mais tu ne perdras pas le contrôle.

Je dois finir ce qu'il a commencé…

Des mondes basculent en moi… Je le sens ! Je le sens ! Je ne peux pas basculer, je ne peux pas être faible ! Il ne peut y avoir de lumière pour ce qui vit en moi… Toute cette rage… Puise dedans. Tu as peur ? Sers t'en. Mais qui que soit cette fille, tu vas l'interroger et ce dès maintenant.

Je quitte la pièce. Traverse le vaisseau. Ne réponds pas à ceux qui me saluent. La peur est palpable entre ces murs : la peur que j'inspire, la peur qui m'inspire… Et la fille. La Force se resserre autour d'elle comme une chrysalide immonde. Un moucheron pris dans l'ambre. J'ai senti en sa présence un poids que je ne m'explique pas, un centre de gravité qui attire tous ces flux autour d'elle, les retient, les _catalyse_. La Force la soutient avec autant de puissance qu'Elle emploie à me torturer. Non, ne pense pas ainsi… La souffrance est nécessaire.

Je m'arrête un instant devant la porte de la cellule, commande l'ouverture avant de pouvoir hésiter. La fille est ici depuis deux heures. Inconsciente.

Je chasse les gardes et m'approche pour la contempler. Alors c'est elle… Oui, c'est elle… Elle parait si jeune. Si fragile. Vulnérable. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens une telle menace ?

Arrête de te questionner. Questionne-la _elle_. Réveille-la. Interroge-la. Torture-la si nécessaire, puis prends ce que tu veux. Ce dont tu as besoin. Ce dont tu rêves, depuis des années…

Luke Skywalker…

Je m'approche, les doigts tendus, à la frontière de sa conscience…

Il est là. Le centre de gravité, le poids. Je le ressens encore. Il m'attire, il m'entraîne vers le précipice, vers ce puits de lumière, au secours…

Assez. Je veux lui parler. Mais pourquoi suis-je incapable de la toucher… ?

Je reste crucifié sur la pointe de l'indécision. Je m'agenouille. Le temps finira par me délivrer. Le temps me prendra le choix que je suis incapable de faire. Car elle finira bien par se réveiller.

Elle s'agite, la Force ondule autour d'elle telle une onde de choc, un bain de photons qui m'inonde, m'aveugle brusquement, mais je reste immobile. La conscience anime ce magnétisme palpable que je sens autour d'elle… Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle me voit.

\- Où suis-je ? articule-t-elle, et la peur brille dans son regard.

Mais elle me fixe. Elle attend une réponse. Sa peur n'a pas d'emprise sur elle.

\- Tu es mon invitée, je lui réponds.

Les mots s'écoulent de moi avant même que je les ais formés. J'entends à peine le son de ma voix. Le cours de mes pensées semble soudain m'être volé, aspiré par elle, comme tout le reste, pour révéler cette réserve qui ne m'est pas familière, cette façade chancelante qui dissimule mal ma fascination…

\- Où sont les autres ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu veux dire les assassins, les traitres et les voleurs que tu appelles tes amis ? Tu seras soulagée d'apprendre que je n'en sais rien.

Pourquoi perdre du temps ainsi ? Pourquoi cette insinuation envers la crainte que je lui inspire, comme si je légitimais cette crainte, comme si _j'admettais_ être dans l'erreur… Reprends-toi. Arrête de parler. C'est à elle de parler.

\- Tu veux toujours me tuer…, je murmure.

C'est censé être une affirmation. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devine une interrogation dans ma voix ? Pourquoi cette résignation, ce cynisme, presque cette… tristesse… ? Non, je ne suis pas triste. Kylo Ren ne ressent ni résignation, ni défaitisme, ni tristesse. Reprends-toi. Seuls les faibles parlent comme ça. Tu as une tâche à poursuivre, un devoir à accomplir. Tu es Kylo Ren, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, et tu es l'héritier de Dark Vador. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être faible… Pas avec ce qui coule dans tes veines…

Mais soudain, la fille contre :

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est pourchassé par une créature masquée, crache-t-elle.

Je la regarde fixement. C'est presque comme si elle m'avait frappé. Elle me provoque, elle me défie, comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire depuis…

Frappe-la.

Non.

Punis-la, cette sale pilleuse d'épaves ! Elle n'est rien ! Fais-toi craindre ! TU ES KYLO REN !

Justement. Je me relève, je retire mon masque.

Qu'elle contemple son ennemi droit dans les yeux.

Eh bien, qu'a-t-elle à dire ? Plus rien ? Qui croit-elle regarder, au juste ?

Qui suis-je… ?

Je m'avance jusqu'à elle, écrase le masque dans la poussière. Il semble peser si lourd entre mes doigts… Je m'approche, je sens son souffle sur ma peau, ses yeux braqués dans les miens, écarquillés, terrifiés. Une terreur qu'elle agglomère contre moi, pour mieux me combattre…

\- Parle-moi du droïde, j'ordonne, impassible.

Elle me débite à toute vitesse un charabia mécanique, sans me regarder.

\- Nous savons que la carte du robot est incomplète, je la coupe avant même de savoir si elle se fout de moi. Nous avons reconstitué le reste grâce aux archives de l'Empire, mais le fragment… Tu as convaincu le droïde de te le montrer, à toi. Toi… Une pilleuse d'épaves…

Mais elle n'est pas qu'une pilleuse d'épaves… La rabaisser ne me permettra pas de l'ignorer. Je suis à côté d'elle et je tremble à sa seule présence :

\- Tu sais que je peux prendre tout ce que je veux…, je lui murmure.

Je tends la main, presque malgré moi, déchiré par l'attraction irrésistible que je ressens pour ce qui se cache derrière ces yeux sombres, cette vulnérabilité changée en force, faite chair, juste devant moi. Le monstre vorace qui m'habite se déverse sur la barrière de son esprit, la laboure, la taille, alors que je ne peux refreiner la curiosité sincère en moi, le trouble que ces émotions m'inspirent, juste au bord du basculement qui me terrifie… J'ai le sentiment que si je touche cette fille, elle me réduira en cendres. Et pourtant je continue d'avancer…

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère tandis qu'elle cède, tandis que la Force nous relie elle et moi, là en cet instant où nos esprits se connectent, s'affrontent, se rencontrent, ne font plus qu'un… Tel un assoiffé remontant à la source, je meurs de m'abreuver de ce qu'elle a en elle, de m'abreuver d'elle, même si j'y devine le pire des poisons…

Je touche à quelque chose : sa solitude, sa détresse, sa peur, toutes ces failles qui sculptent le relief de son âme aux mille facettes, sillonnée de crevasses, de cicatrices, de rides, je m'engouffre dans toutes et je prends tout, je la possède :

\- Tu es si seule…, je murmure.

Elle tremble sous mes mots. Elle se débat, aussi physiquement qu'à mains nues. Je peux sentir les contours de sa terreur et de sa rage alors qu'elle lutte.

\- Si effrayée de partir.

Mes paroles trouvent soudain un propre écho en moi. Je le refoule, le plus loin possible. Elle est ma proie, je suis le vide. On ne saurait trouver deux êtres plus dissemblables.

\- La nuit, quand tu désespères de t'endormir, je continue, tu imagines un océan. Je le vois.

C'est vrai, la vision envahit mon esprit, claire, nette, totalement sans défense.

\- Je vois l'île…, j'articule. Et Han Solo.

Son visage me remplit tout à coup, obture tout, et je laisse ma haine toucher à toute la puissance qui rugit en moi pour maintenir mon influence. Mais je ne peux contenir ces mots :

\- Tu le vois comme le père que tu n'as jamais eu. Il t'aurait déçue.

L'amertume, encore…

\- Sors de ma tête ! articule-t-elle en tremblant de tout son corps.

Un bref instant, j'obtempère. Je lui accorde un répit illusoire.

Pourquoi es-tu si doux ?! Depuis quand est-ce ta manière de faire ? Depuis quand susurres-tu à l'oreille de tes ennemis ?

Elle est différente. Il ne servirait à rien de forcer ses défenses. Il faut se glisser _sous_ ses défenses.

FORCE SES DEFENSES !

J'inspire à fond. Je suis en sueur. Mon masque glisse sur mon visage, pourquoi suis-je incapable de le retenir ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'attaquer cette fille ? Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Est-ce que…

\- Je sais que tu as vu la carte, je gronde presque, reprenant l'avantage sur ces tourments futiles. Et maintenant, tu me la donnes.

Ça y est. Je sens la Force autour de nous. Je sens l'esprit de la fille. Son visage se contracte et se tend vers moi dans son effort. Je sens la créature monstrueuse et folle bondir hors de moi pour réduire en lambeaux toutes défenses, briser sa volonté, l'anéantir, la détruire…

Mon esprit se heurte au sien avec le fracas d'une lame sur un esquif, l'englobe, le cerne tel un animal pris au piège, et fait pression, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que la résistance diminue, jusqu'à ce que la frontière éclate comme un fruit trop mûr.

\- N'aie pas peur, je murmure tout en me donnant confiance. Je le sens aussi.

\- Je ne te donne rien du tout ! articule-t-elle.

Je recule, détestant la douceur dans mon assurance :

\- On verra, je déclare.

Et je me jette dans ce combat avec toute la peur que cette fille m'inspire, la frustration, la curiosité, la rage, la fascination, et la colère qui grandit en moi à l'idée de toutes ces passions qu'elle réveille, qu'elle déchaine, à cause de cet humain oublié qu'elle suscite en moi et qui me trahit de l'intérieur.

Je dois la détruire. Je le dois, je le dois, je le dois, autrement, elle aura trouvé la lumière en moi, j'aurais échoué, j'aurais failli…

Mais voilà qu'elle me résiste. Je le sens : la Force autour d'elle se durcit comme de la pierre, consolide ses défenses, camisole son esprit, et la source de ma haine s'épuise tandis que je fais face à cette forteresse imprenable…

L'assiégé devient l'assiégeur, NON ! Elle se retourne contre moi !

C'est à mon tour de la sentir : une vague impitoyable qui se tend vers moi, concrète, palpable, qui vient à me rencontre pour s'écraser contre mon attaque, l'épouser, la combattre. Son esprit contre le mien, je perçois l'énergie titanesque qui ne demande qu'à être libérée, la Force qui se scinde en deux selon notre volonté, qui se déforme, se tort, jouet de notre fantaisie. La fille résiste à ma poigne et s'agrippe comme au corps-à-corps : elle s'est collée à moi à présent et ne me lâche plus, je ressens toute sa détermination, toute sa hargne, et je ne peux plus avancer. Quelque chose en moi s'infiltre, la laisse progresser, désire même la laisser faire…

Non, il ne faut pas !

Elle me pénètre, placide, calme, froide, imperturbable, comme le destin lui-même mis en marche, et que rien ne peut arrêter, inéluctable. Mes défenses se flétrissent à son contact : je la sens comme je n'ai jamais ressenti personne, et elle me perce à jour avec une fascination égale à la mienne, une attraction pure qui me cloue sur place, m'écartèle, me fait hurler de douleur sans qu'un seul cri ne franchisse mes lèvres. C'est un viol, une agonie, un attouchement dans ce que j'ai de plus intime et de plus profond, le contact d'une autre tel que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Elle me fait basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière…

Elle me pulvérise tout à coup et tout s'effondre : NON ! elle a vu clair en moi, elle me voit, elle me voit ! Je suis nu et sans défense et seul, et son esprit se fond dans le mien, le possède, s'en empare, plus profondément que tout ce qu'un contact physique pourrait jamais permettre, plus loin que la chair. Sa lumière repousse les limites de ma damnation, les aiguise, les souligne. Je ne suis plus qu'un métal rongé à l'acide. Eperdu, je cesse un instant d'être moi, et elle cesse un instant d'être elle, nous devenons autre chose : nous devenons nous. Je ne sais plus où commence mon esprit et où s'arrête le sien. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un : une fusion des cœurs, des corps et des sens, une union qui me terrasse et que je n'ai pourtant pas la force de repousser, pour rien au monde. Elle est ferme, mais douce, dans son agression. Elle ne détruit pas ce qu'elle effleure en moi. Elle l'embrasse.

Elle me regarde soudain et ses yeux m'atteignent, me glacent le sang :

\- _Toi_ , tu as peur, accuse-t-elle. Peur de ne jamais être aussi fort que Dark Vador !

J'accuse le coup. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est qu'une novice, comment a-t-elle pu…

Non, une telle faiblesse ne peut pas exister en moi ! Elle ment !

Elle l'a vue. Elle l'a sentie. Et moi aussi.

Ma poitrine me brûle là où palpitent mes brisures. La fille me dévisage, mais je ne trouve rien à lui répondre : elle m'a ôté toutes mes illusions, tous mes mots, tous mes masques. Je saigne de terreur, de rage, et il y a trop de douleur en moi pour que je puisse l'exprimer.

Elle sait qu'elle a gagné, elle commence à la réaliser elle aussi, elle se retire : NON ! Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas, pitié ! Reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! Seul avec ce que je suis, seul avec cette chose, seul avec cette folie qui me tue, qui exsude, qui me dévore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi ! Rey ! Rey…

Je veux t'embrasser et te tuer. Je te hais. Je t'aime…

Avant même de réaliser ce conflit en moi, je me laisse entraîner et soudain, mes lèvres sont scellées aux siennes. Nos visages ne font plus qu'un après l'épreuve des âmes, et je l'embrasse et je la dévore et je l'aspire pour récupérer cette partie de moi qu'elle m'a prise, cette vérité qu'elle m'a révélée, amputée, je veux la reprendre, mais il est trop tard.

Elle s'est figée, et pourtant, elle ne me repousse pas : ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, et alors, je la prends à mon tour, je la vole, je pars à la recherche d'un fragment d'intense pour combler mes failles, cet abyme béant qu'elle a créé en moi. Je l'embrasse comme si je devais en mourir, comme si elle était mon seul antidote dans cette galaxie, ma seule source d'air, et sa bouche s'offre à mon baiser dans une acceptation totale.

Mon sang bout littéralement dans mes veines. Je ne sais plus si je pleurs, si j'enrage ou si je souffre : je ne ressens que cette frénésie incontrôlable, un désir plus grand que ma colère toute entière, plus grand que mon pouvoir…

Mes mains gantées courent sur elle, souffrant de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, mais ce n'est pas grave : rien ne pourra égaler l'intimité forcée que nous avons partagée…

Sans quitter ses lèvres une seconde, sans la détacher, je défais le vêtement qui recouvre ses jambes. J'ouvre les yeux, et les siens me contemplent, perdus, ébahis, ardents, comme les miens. Je la caresse, mais c'est moi qui tremble, dépassé par un raz-de-marée brûlant. Je le ressens toujours : cet esprit qui s'est uni au mien, ce centre de gravité qui me captive, me donne envie d'y plonger, de m'y perdre…

Je la pénètre et noue mes mains aux siennes, mon regard au sien, lorsqu'enfin, à nouveau, nous ne formons plus qu'un, sur tous les plans qu'une existence peut offrir, plus loin que la vie. Quelque part entre la crainte d'exister et l'amour d'exister. Entre le côté obscur et la lumière.

Rey s'est fondue en moi et je me fonds en elle, presque religieusement, comme une symbiose, un unisson, et le plaisir qu'elle me donne lui est rendu selon la forme la plus parfaite d'équilibre en cet univers : deux égaux, deux reliefs qui seuls peuvent se compléter l'un l'autre, s'harmoniser, pour que tout se mêle et coexiste, enfin…

Je gémis tout contre sa peau, dans son odeur sucrée, tandis que sa respiration poursuit la mienne, son cœur battant contre le mien, allant toujours plus loin pour franchir cette barrière de l'autre que, pendant un bref instant, nous avions abolie. Elle se crispe contre moi, la Force autour de nous s'affole, nous relie, nous asservit l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je ne serai jamais libéré d'elle. Je le sais et elle aussi. L'un et l'autre, nous en mourrions.

Je jouis dans un moment de transcendance pure, en même temps qu'elle, au paroxysme de la passion, des souffrances et des contradictions, amoureux d'elle et de ce qu'elle a à offrir, terrifié, honteux, fou de rage.

L'orage gronde en moi. Je me déchire à nouveau, je tombe en morceaux : Rey n'est plus en moi et je ne suis plus en Rey, il fait froid tout à coup, et le monde est noir. Mes battements de cœur me renvoient l'écho de ma propre solitude, confiné dans cette enveloppe de chair et de sang. Je ne suis pas Rey et je ne le serai jamais. Tout comme elle ne sera jamais mienne. Kylo Ren m'attend, et avec lui, le monstre de pouvoir qui l'habite.

Je recule tandis qu'elle me dévisage, comme si elle comprenait, comme si elle se vidait elle aussi de sa substance.

Je ne supporte plus de la regarder. Je remets mon masque et je sors, sans même la rhabiller. L'interrogatoire est fini.


	2. A la lumière

Merci pour vos retours positifs, ça me fait très plaisir =)

Voilà la seconde partie du diptyque (parce que oui, c'était bien un diptyque ^^) : le point de vue de Rey.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fait froid. J'ignore où je suis, mais il fait froid. Mes muscles paraissent durcis, tétanisés par la douleur aigüe qui survient après l'effort, un effort terrible. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je lutte pour ouvrir les yeux, mais mes pensées nagent à contre-courant, propulsées vers la surface pour aussitôt replonger tout au fond, là en bas, dans les abysses, l'inconscience. J'ai un goût de fer dans la bouche. Est-ce que j'ai saigné ? Non, c'est le goût de la peur. Elle ruisselle tout le long de mon corps, dans ma sueur, imprègne mes vêtements. Je suis terrifiée… Il ne faut pas !

Avec un sursaut, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux. La forêt a disparu. Je suis dans une pièce métallique, sans fenêtre, violemment éclairée par une lumière artificielle. Immédiatement, l'éclairage me brûle la rétine, mais j'ai eu le temps de le voir. _Lui_. Il est là devant moi. Ce monstre que je n'arrive pas à qualifier d'homme. Sa position étrange me paralyse : agenouillé à quelques mètres devant moi, son casque sans expression relevé vers mon visage, comme un prédateur s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

\- Où suis-je ? je lui demande par réflexe, et parce que je ne supporte pas le silence de ce masque sans traits.

\- Tu es mon invitée, répond-il.

Sa réponse bloque mes pensées. Malgré la déformation du masque, il y a une douceur surprenante, dans sa voix. Je m'en méfie d'autant plus. Sur Jakku, je n'ai jamais connu de gentillesse qui ne soit pas intéressée. Mais surtout, j'ai vu ce monstre à l'œuvre…

Brusquement, le souvenir de Takodana me revient en mémoire : la forêt, les Stormtroopers, et cette haute silhouette noire qui avait surgi tout à coup du plus obscur de mes cauchemars : ce masque, cette voix, et la puissance titanesque qui s'était saisie de moi, déchirant mon esprit, transperçant, aspirant tout…

\- Où sont les autres ? je demande, paniquée et désespérément seule.

\- Tu veux dire les meurtriers, les traitres et les voleurs que tu appelles tes amis ? Tu seras soulagée d'apprendre que je n'en sais rien.

Une fois encore, la douceur dans sa voix me déstabilise. Comme le calme avant la tempête… Il me fait l'effet d'une pointe chauffée à blanc tout contre ma gorge, comme la pointe de son sabre : un mot de travers de ma part et la façade se brisera, il se jettera sur moi pour me briser comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon…

Mais non, il y a autre chose. Pourquoi s'exprime-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi reste-t-il en retrait, pourquoi ne pas me torturer tout de suite ? Il reste là à me contempler… Je ne comprends pas. Ses paroles résonnent en boucle dans ma tête, elles passeraient presque pour de la résignation…

Leur sens me rattrape tout à coup. Finn et Han ne sont pas là. Pas même BB-8… Je suis toute seule. Seule avec ce monstre.

\- Tu veux toujours me tuer…, murmure-t-il tout à coup.

Je le dévisage, sans savoir quoi répondre. A quoi cela t'avance-t-il de me demander cela ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Tu es mon ennemi, c'est moi qui me retrouve enchaînée dans cette pièce sordide par ta faute ! C'est toi le monstre qui m'a traquée et ramenée ici ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais ressentir ? Du doute ? De la pitié ? Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Presque comme si tu avais des sentiments, et je sais que tu n'en as pas ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça comme si tu regrettais, comme si notre situation à tous les deux, là ici, l'un en face de l'autre, la victime et le bourreau, te répugnait ? Mais pourquoi es-tu si triste ?!

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est pourchassé par une créature masquée, je réponds finalement, morte de colère.

Brusquement, il se lève, retire son masque. J'en oublie de respirer. Son geste m'a fait peur, mais à présent… Le visage qui me contemple n'est pas si différent du mien. Il est jeune. Effroyablement jeune. Mon regard se heurte à l'aspect lisse de sa peau, de ses traits, et ses yeux noirs qui me contemplent d'un air de défi, avides de ma réaction. Il y a de l'horreur dans ces yeux. Ils semblent… écartelés. Brisés par un passé dont j'ignore tout, et qu'il n'y a sans doute pas de mots pour décrire. Je suis bouleversée tout à coup, et ma colère s'amplifie.

Ce n'est pas juste… Il est plus facile de faire face à l'ennemi lorsqu'on le qualifie de monstre. Lorsqu'on ignore tout de lui. Lorsqu'on lui dénie toute humanité, toute souffrance, toute émotion, et la profondeur qui sied à toute vie humaine… Kylo Ren me dévisage aujourd'hui, ses yeux dans les miens, sans frontière, sans masque, et je ne vois en lui que le reflet de ma propre terreur.

\- Parle-moi du droïde, ordonne-t-il avant que je ne récupère de mon trouble.

Sa voix est grave, profonde. Riche des nuances que seule la tragédie nous apporte. Dans une tentative de repli, j'énumère aussitôt la fiche technique de BB-8, rompant le contact visuel. Son visage m'est insupportable…

\- Nous savons que la carte du robot est incomplète, me coupe-t-il. Nous avons reconstitué le reste grâce aux archives de l'Empire, mais le fragment… Tu as convaincu le droïde de te le montrer, à toi. Toi… Une pilleuse d'épaves…

Ces paroles sont censées être une insulte, mais je n'y vois que de la fascination. La fascination d'un cobra devant sa proie… Kylo Ren me scrute comme si j'étais un mystère, et je n'ai aucune clé à lui apporter.

\- Tu sais que je peux prendre tout ce que je veux…, enchaîne-t-il, se rapprochant de moi, si près, trop près…

J'ai beau ne pas le regarder, je sens son souffle sur ma peau, et même son odeur saline, fraîche, humaine… Sa présence agresse tous mes sens, et alors qu'il tend la main près de mon visage, je la ressens à nouveau, tout à coup : cette puissance impalpable, terrible, qui perce en moi des portes que je n'avais encore jamais soupçonnées, qui voit clair en moi, qui devine tout…

Je lutte et je pleure, je tremble de tout mon corps, horrifiée par ce contact invasif qui s'infiltre en moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher…

\- Tu es si seule…, murmure Kylo Ren à mon oreille de sa voix si douce, et je me retiens de hurler.

Il me touche, il me ressent, comme s'il goûtait la saveur de mon âme sur sa langue, et sa présence submerge toutes les fibres de mon être.

\- Si effrayée de partir…, poursuit-il.

Ce n'est pas comme dans les bois. Il m'explore, mais il n'y a pas cette violence, cette brutalité pure qui m'a immobilisée dans les airs et disséqué l'esprit, sans que je ne puisse prononcer un seul son. Quelque part, ça n'en est que plus terrible. Kylo Ren me démontre à quel point il est facile pour lui de lire en moi. Son visage, son timbre, presque sa sollicitude, me touchent et me donnent envie de le haïr, mais je ne le peux plus. Je ne suis plus face à un monstre, je suis face à un être humain, et c'est lui l'énigme.

Pourquoi m'infliges-tu cela ? Comment réagir ? L'impuissance m'envahit, me désespère, et j'évite plus que jamais son regard, parce que je sais que si je le croise, il prendra tout.

Mais voilà qu'il s'enfonce plus avant. Cette fois, la douleur me traverse : une onde de choc froide et terrifiante, qui remonte tout le long de mes os.

\- La nuit, quand tu désespères de t'endormir, dit-il, tu imagines un océan. Je le vois.

Non… Ce n'est pas possible, non !

\- Je vois l'île…, poursuit-il, impitoyable.

Il ne peut pas, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus intime en moi, il ne peut pas…

\- Et Han Solo.

Le visage de Han s'impose à moi. Sa chaleur, sa bienfaisance m'envahissent tout à coup, et son courage. Han, que dois-je faire ? Toi, tu saurais quoi faire. Par pitié, sauve-moi, aide-moi…

\- Tu le vois comme le père que tu n'as jamais eu, articule Kylo Ren, amer. Il t'aurait déçue.

Que veut-il dire ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder : ma panique se solidifie tout à coup, se cristallise autour du souvenir de Han, et j'articule :

\- Sors de ma tête !

Il obéit. Il se recule, et je sens comme un poids s'ôter de mes épaules. Une fatigue immense se fait jour en moi, se coule dans mes veines, me fait prendre conscience de l'énergie dépensée… Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je ne dois pas m'en préoccuper. Kylo Ren n'en a pas fini avec moi…

Il semble hésiter, se redresse, comme pour s'enjoindre à l'action :

\- Je sais que tu as vu la carte, gronde-t-il avec une intensité retrouvée. Et maintenant, tu me la donnes.

Voilà qu'il me frappe à nouveau, plus fort, plus incisif, tranchant net dans ce qu'il désire, et je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se tendre pour résister à cet assaut. Mon visage semble irrésistiblement attiré vers le sien, et je sers les dents, tous mes traits contractés, puisant soudain dans son regard en oubliant tout de ma crainte, de ma faiblesse, de ma douleur.

\- N'aie pas peur, murmure-t-il. Je le sens aussi.

Je ne sais d'où me vient cette inspiration, mais je contre :

\- Je ne te donne rien du tout !

\- On verra.

A nouveau, cette assurance calme, ferme, comme consciente de ses fautes, et néanmoins forcée de les perpétrer… Je n'ai plus le temps d'y réfléchir : le pouvoir indéfinissable de Kylo Ren se jette sur moi comme un animal en furie, et je dois faire barrage. C'est comme si des griffes vivantes me labouraient tout à coup, comme si des dizaines de lames me poignardaient toutes en même temps, et je sens cette énergie brute, palpable, comme un véritable mur en mouvement, foncer vers moi et se fracasser pour détruire tout sur son passage, creuser, brûler, annihiler, et la pression sur mon crâne augmente, augmente, augmente…

La lutte parait insoutenable. Perdue d'avance. L'étau se resserre et je me sens me recroqueviller sur moi-même, devenir insignifiante, minuscule, réduite à ma plus simple expression, au noyau d'essence qui fait de moi ce que je suis, fondamentalement, intrinsèquement, lorsqu'il n'y a plus ni la chair ni les os. Dépouillée de mes souffrances, de ma peur, de la vie et de la mort, il ne reste plus que moi, moi, face à Kylo Ren.

Cette infime singularité que j'incarne s'enflamme au milieu des ténèbres, elle brûle pour survivre : alors, sans conséquence, sans passé, sans avenir, mais seulement en cet instant précis, j'agrippe toute ma douleur, et ma fatigue, et ma rage, la peur que je ressens, l'incompréhension face à cet être étrange, et l'amour pour Han, et Finn, et même BB-8, tout ce qu'ils incarnent, tout se mélange en moi, et je le projette en avant avec toute la ténacité dont je suis capable.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'un maigre rempart, mais je m'en moque : je ne les livrerai pas au Premier Ordre, je ne leur livrerai rien, non, non, NON !

Je trouve quelque chose. Un appui, un repère, quelque chose d'indéfinissable sur lequel je prends position, et qui stoppe la vague monstrueuse qui m'assiège, tout à coup. Que se passe-t-il ? Aucune importance : le visage de Kylo Ren s'est troublé l'espace d'une demi-seconde, et je m'engouffre dans la faille : c'est à mon tour de pousser, de faire pression, combattant l'emprise brûlante et folle qu'il tend vers moi, palpant les contours, saisissant pour la première fois le relief de cette force inconnue qui me cerne, de toutes parts…

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je n'ai aucune idée des puissances qui s'affrontent autour de nous, mais je les sens : deux ondes vibrantes, électriques, qui se caressent et se mordent, se plaquent l'une à l'autre pour en épouser le moindre relief…

C'est un combat de l'esprit. J'ancre mes yeux dans ceux de Ren et j'appuie, déterminée, calme, concentrée, à la recherche de cette minuscule lueur de doute que j'ai aperçu, et qui s'agrandit soudain, se déchire, s'ouvre devant moi : je me propulse en avant tout à coup tandis que le mouvement s'accélère, et je force les défenses de Kylo Ren telle une flèche transperçant sa cible.

C'est comme plonger dans une dimension inconnue. Un univers immense s'offre à moi : obscur, sauvage et brûlant, rempli d'un milliard de constellations dont chacune forge le relief de cet être qui se tient en face de moi, infiniment complexe, torturé, déchiré, fou de peur et de rage dans des proportions qui défient l'imagination. Je sens le conflit en lui, je sens sa douleur, je sens tout : je deviens lui. Mon esprit se répand dans le sien, capte un goût d'éternité, de chaleur et de soufre, plonge dans l'abyme sans fond que j'ai perçu : tout un paysage de failles et de pics encaissés, d'anfractuosités nues, de brisures, cicatrices, une palette aux mille aspérités que j'accroche toutes en même temps.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je vois. Je ne peux le contenir, il y en a trop… Jamais je n'ai ressenti la présence d'un tel être aussi fortement, jamais je n'ai éprouvé les contours de son âme, sa personnalité, son identité, jamais je n'ai compris quelqu'un aussi profondément, intimement, liée à un point tel qu'il laissera son empreinte sur moi, j'en suis certaine…

Kylo Ren est sombre. Kylo Ren a mal : il lutte contre moi, mais il lutte surtout contre lui-même. Je devine en lui les bases d'un dilemme que je ne peux expliquer, des choix qui l'écartèlent et qui trouvent leurs racines loin dans la souffrance, dans ce que je ne peux saisir. Des milliers d'images défilent devant mes yeux : souvenirs, impressions, odeurs, larmes, du sang dans la nuit, du feu dans son cœur, et cette fascination qu'il éprouve pour moi, la haine, le dégoût, l'incompréhension, la peur, et le doute qui le ronge, l'abyme sur lequel il vacille, en permanence, il suffirait d'une poussée…

\- _Toi_ , tu as peur, j'articule. Peur de ne jamais être aussi fort que Dark Vador !

Il recule, aussi violemment que si je l'avais giflé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai vaincu ! Je l'ai repoussé, j'ai _vu_ en lui !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai vu… ?

Kylo Ren me dévisage, épouvanté, et le trouble sur son visage me bouleverse tout à coup. Celui qui se dressait en face de moi tout puissant quelques instants plus tôt dévoile soudain une vulnérabilité qui ébranle tout ce qu'il y a de solide en moi. Qui m'ébranle, parce que je n'ai pas vu que des ténèbres en lui…

Au contraire. Là où je m'attendais à un bloc monolithique, un abysse de fureur et d'obscur, j'ai vu du doute, de l'espoir, de la lumière… Quelque chose qui vaut la peine que l'on se batte pour lui. Quelque chose qui peut encore être sauvé…

Dans les yeux de Kylo Ren, j'aperçois une égale fascination, et autant de questions… Nous n'avons plus besoin de parler. J'ai le sentiment de le connaître plus profondément que n'importe qui dans cet univers. Il est, sans le moindre doute, un être dangereux, perdu, mais aussi… quelque part… bon. J'ai envie de le sauver. Pourquoi ai-je envie de le sauver ?

Avant même de réaliser cette pensée, il s'avance tout à coup et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La surprise me paralyse, mais je ne le repousse pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le repousse pas ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de…

Je sens sa force, son odeur, son baiser à la fois brutal et doux, et je ressens l'envie de l'enlacer tout à coup. Je ne peux pas. Les attaches me retiennent, matérialisent cet élan qu'elles réfrènent. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, presque malgré moi, et alors, il me possède, m'inflige le même traitement que celui que je viens de lui faire subir, comme une juste vengeance, une vengeance terrible au goût de miel, qui me dévaste totalement…

Je ne peux pas, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

Je sens les contours de son esprit, cet esprit qui m'a touchée, que j'ai touché, cette onde palpable et sensuelle qui nous entoure, nous relie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, oublieux de toute morale, par-delà la conscience…

Les mains de Kylo Ren courent sur moi je n'en conçois aucune angoisse. Mon corps tout entier se tend vers le sien, dans l'attente de cette communion que nous avons partagée, cette union des âmes, cette compréhension au-delà de l'espace et du temps…

Je comprends soudain que voir ainsi tout au fond de lui n'a pu rester sans conséquence. Une part de lui s'est accrochée à moi, _vit_ en moi, et m'attire vers lui, irrésistiblement, aspirant à retourner à son maître, à m'unir à lui…

Je veux nous fondre à nouveau ensemble. Je veux partir à la recherche de cette lumière que j'ai aperçue, d'une telle beauté, d'une telle pureté, je veux retrouver ce jeune homme qui vit encore en lui, ce jeune homme qui n'est pas Kylo Ren, mais qui a été autre chose : une personne heureuse peut-être, digne d'amour…

Amour… Ai-je aimé ce que j'ai vu ? Oui, je crois. J'aime l'intensité de ces baisers tout contre ma bouche, la ferveur de ces mains, et la profondeur de ce regard terrible qui voit tout au fond de moi, qui me brûle, m'adore, presque religieusement…

Ren défait mes vêtements, passe ses mains sur mon corps. Lorsqu'il plonge une dernière fois ses yeux dans les miens, je ne cille pas. Nous ne faisons déjà plus qu'un lui et moi. Ce que nous avons partagé fera à jamais parti de nous…

Peu importe les conséquences. Peu importe l'avenir et les tensions qui nous divisent. A partir de cet instant, nous ne sommes plus qu'un seul et même être. Et si nous devons nous combattre, cela marquera notre chair et nos âmes…

Kylo Ren m'apparait tel un immense trou noir, une beauté déchirée qui m'attire, et soudain, il me prend, nous sommes ensemble : ses mains dans les miennes, lui en moi, et jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel sentiment d'entièreté, de plénitude, de vérité absolue. J'oublie aussitôt ma douleur pour ne plus éprouver que ce lien étrange qui nous relie, sur tous les plans de l'existence, cet éclat qui nous condamne tous les deux, à tout jamais, à évoluer l'un autour de l'autre, dépendants, soleils ennemis amenés à se détruire, se mélanger, vibrer ensemble au chant d'un même requiem, jusqu'à la toute fin…

Nous sommes les fruits de notre propre perdition. A cet instant, nous sommes tragiques et beaux. Je ne suis plus moi. Il n'est plus lui. Nous sommes nous, pour toujours. Quel que soit notre destin, nous le vivrons et l'achèverons ensemble. Je mourrai de sa main ou lui de la mienne. Ou je l'aimerai de mes mains, et lui des siennes…

Il m'embrasse, je ne veux pas cesser ce baiser, je ne veux pas… Revenir à une réalité froide où tout nous divisera, où le conflit gouvernera notre rôle, nous dévorera…

L'émotion que je ressens à cet instant, l'intensité, le plaisir, m'arrachent une larme qui roule sur ma joue tandis qu'il jouit en moi, que je me resserre autour de lui, et que nos souffles s'affrontent, désordonnés, perdus, mais ensemble.

Il se retire soudain, il me quitte, et la réalité se vide. Kylo Ren revient l'envahir, écrase ce qu'il y a de bon en lui, l'étouffe. Non, reste, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas…

Ne me laisse pas… Tu vaux tellement mieux que cela… Libère-moi, pars avec moi, je t'en prie !

Mais non. Kylo Ren est de nouveau là. Sans me jeter un seul regard, il remet son masque et s'enfuit, brûlé comme je le suis, traumatisé au plus profond de son être.

Le garde posté derrière la porte entre à son tour pour me surveiller. Il aperçoit mon vêtement défait, et je sais aussitôt ce qu'il pense. Il croit que son maître a abusé de moi pour me briser. Il n'en est rien. Quelque chose de chaud coule le long de ma peau : du sang, et aussi autre chose : un peu de lui, un peu de moi…

Sans un mot, le garde me rhabille et resserre mes liens. Mon regard reste fixé sur la porte qui vient de se refermer sur celui que j'aime, l'homme derrière le masque… Que se passera-t-il lorsque tu reviendras ? Aurai-je toujours envie de tuer ? Aurai-je la force de le faire ?

Oui, je le crois. Je t'aime. Je t'aime assez pour te sauver. Mais, s'il le faut, je t'aimerai assez pour te tuer.

* * *

Et voilà !

 **Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, sachez que mon premier roman, Ezéchiel, paraitra bientôt dans une nouvelle édition bien plus abordable sur Amazon. Vous pouvez déjà retrouver le premier chapitre en avant-première sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea), Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) et FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea). N'hésitez pas également à vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur la publication. Enfin si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)**

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures !

Nat'


End file.
